


Pop!

by sunlightsonata



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: And make weewoo the ship name that'd be nice, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, P.s. make weewoo a more popular ship, Weewoo, bubble blowing, huiwoo, love weewoo, that's not an innuendo, we all know their ship name would be weewoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsonata/pseuds/sunlightsonata
Summary: Washing dishes isn't a bad pastime if Wooseok keeps him company. It's still the worst chore though.





	Pop!

**Author's Note:**

> Hui: weewoo  
> Wooseok: please. stop.
> 
> @adi

Hwitaek giggled as Wooseok stuck his hand into the soapy water and tried to blow bubbles with his fingers. However, he ended up laughing while trying shape the bubble so all attempts failed as the giggles grew to full laughter. 

The warmth in Hwitaek's chest grew. Washing the dishes was far from being his favorite chore, but Wooseok helped alleviate the boredom that came with it. 

He pretended to get mad as Wooseok wiped his soapy fingers on his shirt at the stomach. Wooseok gave small shouts of sorries as Hui kicked at his shins and stepped behind him, wrapping his long, noodly arms around his waist. He barely had time to sigh into his figure before Wooseok pulled away, and reappeared on his left, already resting against the counter. 

Hui looked up at Wooseok, his height just stopping at the younger's nose. Hyunggu always teased him, saying Wooseok was the perfect height for giving forehead kisses, just to make him blush. And it always worked. 

Even now, he leaned forward into Wooseok's sweater so that his burning face wouldn't be seen, hands under the still running water and dishes forgotten. He breathed Wooseok in, and in the one breath, the more he took in, the more the moment seemed to pause. 

It was weird how often Hwitaek found himself thinking of memories in front of the kitchen sink. 

When Wooseok was still unsure of Hui's boundaries. The first time he tried holding him from behind, Hui had jumped in his arms from the shock. Wooseok pulled away immediately. 

"Oh, shit. Sorry. Um. Was that--?" 

"No, I- I just didn't expect it." 

In the awkwardness, Wooseok started tapping his fingers against the counter. Hui dipped his fingers into the soapy water and blew a bubble at him. They both watched as it popped, a remnant of it landing in Wooseok's eye. Laughter bursted the tension between them.

One of his favorite moments had to be when Wooseok was having one of his more quiet days. On days like those he doesn't say much. But that particular day, he didn't pull away immediately. Wooseok rested his chin on Hwitaek's head and they were quiet. It was such a small moment but he found himself revisiting the moment quite often. 

"Hyung?" Wooseok smoothed his wet hand down his back. Hwitaek was still holding his breath. 

Maybe it wasn't the right time to reminisce when he was still in a moment of itself. 

"I love you." He released with his exhale. Did he mean to say that? He had to wonder how long he'd been holding that back. Wooseok is still so young...

Wooseok pushed him from his chest to look him in the eye. "I love you too." 

"You don't have to say it just because I said it." 

" I didn't." 

"Wooseok, seriously--"

"I'm serious!" He said as seriously as he could while elated that they finally admitted it. 

Hui tried to keep back his smile as well as his blush, but he also couldn't keep the smile off of his face until the thought crossed his mind. "--I won't mind if you take it back, it's--"

"Hyung." Wooseok squished Hui's cheeks so that his lips did a weird pucker, but now his attention was all on Wooseok. "Never. I meant it. I love you too." 

Hui drew his eyes back to the sink where the water was still running and only half the dishes were done. "Okay.." 

Wooseok squished his cheeks around and puckered along with him. "Hyuunnggg." 

"Wooseok, the dishes." 

"Don't be so sulky," he mocked in a teasing baby voice. Hui tried to pout past his squished face, but the more he looked at Wooseok, the more he felt a smile forming and breaking free from his fingers. 

He brought his fingers between their faces, and through the pucker Wooseok was forcing on him blew a bubble at him. 

"Oh!" He would repeat, impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> lol what's an ending
> 
> I'm on tumblr!! @myshiteu


End file.
